Don't Kill Them!
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ayah dan ibuku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, aku pun lahir dengan 'sixth sense'. Bagaimana saat aku tahu kalau mereka akan membunuh orang yang amat ku sayangi? AU. Mind to RnR?


**-Don't Kill Them!-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Supernatural/Tragedy  
Pairing(s) : KenUno, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, all of this story is Yachiru's POV, crack pair, chara death, oneshoot  
Summary : Ayah dan ibuku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, aku pun lahir dengan 'sixth sense'. Bagaimana saat aku tahu kalau mereka akan membunuh orang yang amat ku sayangi?**

* * *

Namaku Yachiru Kusajishi. Aku seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun, tubuhku kecil, rambutku berwarna merah muda, dan aku suka sekali menyendiri. Aku lahir di keluarga yang harmonis, meski aku tahu kalau ayah dan ibuku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Aku mempunyai kelebihan, 'sixth sense', karena itu aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya kelahiranku tak diinginkan. Tapi jangan salah, ayah dan ibuku selalu memanjakan aku, dan tahukah kamu? Sejak kecil aku dilatih, dididik, dan diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti mereka.

Ironis memang, tapi memang seperti itulah kehidupanku. Kenapa aku suka menyendiri? Aku takut. Aku takut saat aku ada di dekat orang banyak, aku dapat membaca pikiran mereka, lalu mendengar pemikiran buruk mereka tentang aku, hawa ingin membunuhku menjadi naik drastis. Jangan salah, kawan, sampai aku menginjak usia lima tahun, aku belum pernah sekalipun membunuh orang.

Meskipun begitu, aku pernah melihat saat ayahku sedang membunuh orang. Ah, bukan pernah, tapi sering, bahkan mungkin setiap kali. Setiap kali ayah dan ibuku membantai sebuah keluarga, aku selalu berada di pundak ayahku, menatap para korban pembunuhan yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, mendengar jerit mereka, memohon ampun, bahkan sampai menciumi kaki ayahku. Walau sebenarnya hatiku tak tega, aku harus selalu ingat kalau ayahku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kerjanya selalu rapi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, karena itu polisi tak pernah bisa mengungkap kasus-kasus ayahku.

Ayahku bernama Kenpachi Zaraki, dan ibuku bernama Retsu Unohana. Keduanya membunuh orang berdasarkan 'pesanan', ya, mereka pembunuh bayaran. Sekali membantai, orang tuaku tak pernah tanggung-tanggung, siapa pun korban yang mereka anggap membahayakan karena mungkin akan menjadi saksi, akan mereka bunuh. Bunuh, bunuh, dan bunuh. Apa mungkin hanya itu yang mereka bisa ajarkan padaku?

Siang hari, saat matahari bersinar dengan terik, aku sedang bermain puzzle di ruang keluarga, ayahku sedang menonton televisi, tak jauh dariku, sementara ibuku sedang berada di dapur, mungkin menyiapkan makan siang.

"Yachiru," panggil ayahku.

"Ya, ayah?" aku bangun lalu menghampirinya.

"Hari ini ayah belum dicium nih sama anak ayah yang jelek ini."

"Mmmuuuaacchh!" aku melompat memeluk leher ayahku, lalu mencium pipinya, "Aku kan jelek soalnya ayahku juga jelek. Bweeeek..."

"Iya, iya deh, cantik."

"Hehehehe..." aku tertawa, lalu ayahku pun berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh mungilku.

"Tinggi tinggi tinggi!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuhku tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahaha... Ayah! Tinggi lagi! Tinggi lagi!"

"Ayo lagi! Tinggi tinggi tinggi!"

"Hei, hei, sudah bercandanya, sekarang, ayo makan," ibuku memanggil dari ruang makan.

"Asyiiikk! Ayo ayah, gendong Yachi ke ruang makan!" pintaku.

"Iya deh," ayahku pun menggendongku ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, ayah mendudukanku di kursi, tepat di sebelah ibu. Aku mengangkat tanganku gembira, sementara ibuku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyendokkan makanan di piringku.

'Bunuh. Bunuh dia.'

Ah tidak, ini sixth senseku, suara ini, siapa yang akan dibunuh orang tuaku? Karena terlalu sering mendengar ini, aku sama sekali tidak takut, apalagi terpengaruh. Dengan santainya aku memakan makanan yang sudah dibuat ibuku, sup krim jagung.

'Bunuh dan bantai keluarganya. Is-shi-da.'

Isshida? Korban ayah dan ibu selanjutnya? Hah, aku tak tertarik dengan namanya, mungkin lebih baik nanti malam aku tak ikut mereka membantai keluarga itu. Aku menyendok penuh supku hingga tersisa sup di bibirku.

"Aduh, Yachiru makannya berantakan, ya," ibuku dengan sabar mengelap mulutku.

"Maaf," aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tak apa, sayang. Ayo, ibu suapi. Aaaa..." ibuku menyendokkan sup itu untuk menyuapiku.

"Aaaaa..." aku membuka mulutku lebar.

"Manja ya, si Pinky ini, sudah besar masih disuapi."

"Biarin! Ayah sirik aja nih! Bweeeek..." aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Hehehe..." ayahku hanya tertawa.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum, aku suka wajahnya saat sedang mengurusku, tampak lembut dan keibuan. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan saat ia sedang membunuh, bahkan saat ia menatap pun tampak seram dan sanggup membuat orang keringat dingin ketakutan.

'Bunuh dan habisi Ryuuken Ishida, Uryuu Ishida, dan Orihime Ishida.'

Hn? Apakah keluarga itu tidak punya anak? Sepertinya memang keluarga kecil, aku jadi benar-benar tidak tertarik. Hanya keluarga kecil, kau takkan merasakan ketakutan yang begitu dalam dengan hanya anggota keluarga sedikit. Sungguh. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering melihat ayahku membunuh keluarga besar.

"Ayah, ibu, apakah hari ini aku boleh menginap di rumah Ichi-nii dan Ruki-nee?"

"Kau tahu ya?" tanya ayahku.

"Ya. Keluarga Isshida, kan? Aku tak tertarik."

"Karena sedikit?" tanya ibuku.

"Hmm, jadi aku tak boleh menginap?" aku memberenggut kesal.

"Yah, susah deh punya anak keras kepala," ayah mengacak rambutku.

Aku tersenyum. Artinya aku boleh menginap di rumah kedua tetanggaku itu. Kalian ingin tahu? Mereka adalah Ichigo dan Rukia Kurosaki. Ya, benar, suami istri muda yang belum dikaruniai anak, meski mereka sudah menikah selama tiga tahun. Aku suka berada di rumah mereka, mereka akan menyambutku dengan hangat. Rukia-nee suka menimangku, rasanya aku bisa tidur nyenyak dipelukannya. Sementara Ichigo-nii, walaupun kadang-kadang suka menyebalkan karena menggodaku, tapi saat aku murung, ia selalu menghiburku.

Ibu menyuapiku lagi, kali ini suapan terakhir karena ku lihat mangkukku sudah kosong. Aku pun melompat turun dari kursi lalu memanjat ke bahu ayahku, menggodanya yang sedang makan.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, tepat, orang tuaku pun mengantarku ke rumah keluarga kecil Kurosaki, tak jauh dari rumah kami, hanya berbeda dua rumah. Ibu mengobrol sebentar dengan Rukia-nee, sementara aku ada di pundak ayah, sedang menunggu ibuku selesai berbicara. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia-nee tersenyum, lalu ibu pun memanggilku. Aku melompat turun dari pundak ayah, lalu memeluk Rukia-nee, tinggiku hanya setara dengan pinggangnya.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu ya, Yachi," pamit ibuku.

"Ayo bilang dadah sama ibu," pinta Rukia-nee.

"Dadah..." aku melambaikan tangan pada ibu dan ayahku.

Selanjutnya, seperti biasa, ada tangan jahil yang langsung mengangkatku ke dalam gendongannya, Ichigo-nii. Ah, si oranye ini selalu saja menggodaku, paling-paling ia akan menjahiliku.

"Nah, si Pinky ada di sini. Enaknya kita apain ya?" goda Ichigo-nii sambil menggendongku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ichi-nii, aku ngantuk," kataku sambil mengucek mata.

"Ngantuk, ya, kasihan... Kita bobo, yuk!" ajak Rukia-nee.

"Huh, Pinky lagi nggak asik nih," goda Ichigo-nii, aku hanya mencubit pipinya kencang lalu melompat turun dari gendongannya.

"Ichi-nii jelek. Bweeee..." ejekku.

"Awas ya, Pinky," Ichi-nii mengejarku, aku hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Rukia-nee.

Selanjutnya kami bertiga bercanda, Ichigo-nii mengejarku, sementara Rukia-nee selalu melindungiku, aku bersembunyi di belakangnya. Sungguh, ini menyenangkan, karena di rumah ayah atau ibu tak pernah mengajakku bermain seperti ini. Jika ada banyak waktu luang, biasanya mereka mengajarkan bagaimana cara menyergap korban, tapi kita aman dan korban tak mungkin menyergap balik. Atau yang lainnya, bagaimana cara cepat menyerang korban hingga tewas.

'Yachiru, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Aku menyayangimu.'

Aku tahu, Ichigo-nii, walaupun kau menyebalkan, aku tahu kau selalu baik dan menyayangiku. Aku kelelahan, lalu melompat naik ke bahu Ichigo-nii. Kau tahu, melompat naik ke bahu seseorang tanpa disadari oleh orang itu adalah salah satu kelebihanku.

"Aku capek," keluhku.

"Ahh, rupanya si Pinky ini capek. Gimana kalo kita bikin milk shake?" tawar Ichigo-nii.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" aku mengangkat tangan kananku, meninju ke udara.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Pinky!"

Ichigo-nii berlari ke dapur dengan aku yang ada di pundaknya, sementara Rukia-nee hanya mengikuti kami dari belakang, menjagaku agar tidak jatuh dari pundak Ichigo-nii.

'Kau seperti malaikat, Yachiru. Malaikat kecil yang datang dalam keluarga kami.'

Malaikat? Aku bukan malaikat, Rukia-nee, aku sama sekali tak pernah dididik untuk menjadi malaikat. Hanya kalian lah yang mengajarkanku cara-cara untuk menjadi baik. Mendidikku agar aku menjadi anak yang sopan dan selalu mengingat tata krama. Kini Ichigo-nii sedang mencampur susu dan es krim di blender. Inilah milk shake ala kami, memasukkan susu putih ke dalam blender, di campur es krim, sedikit susu kental manis, dan ditambah air. Ini sungguh nikmat.

"Nah, ini sudah siap, loh!" Rukia-nee menuang milk shake kami ke dalam gelas.

"Asik! Asik!" seruku dan Ichigo-nii semangat.

Kami bertiga pun menikmati milk shake itu. Manis. Aku suka rasanya. Aku baru tahu minuman manis bernama milk shake ini ketika aku pertama kali dititipkan di rumah keluarga Kurosaki karena waktu itu aku sedang demam, jadi ibu dan ayah tak mungkin membawaku. Manis manis manis. Aku amat menikmatinya.

Hanya sebentar, aku dapat menghabiskan milk shakeku. Tapi milk shake ini membuatku jadi mengantuk. Aku menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mungilku ke atas, Rukia-nee yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lalu mendekatiku.

"Nah, Yac-chan udah ngantuk, kan?"

"Iya," aku mengucek mataku.

"Ayo kita tidur."

"Iya, Pinky tidur, ya? Biar aku aja yang cuci gelasnya, sayang. Nanti aku susul kamu ke kamar tamu," kata Ichigo-nii, yang disambut anggukan Rukia-nee.

Rukia-nee mengangkatku ke dalam gendongannya, lalu menimangku sambil berjalan ke kamar tamu untuk menidurkanku di kamar itu. Hanya sebentar, aku dapat memejamkan mataku, namun kesadaranku tak hilang penuh, aku bisa mendengar suara Rukia-nee yang bersenandung kecil. Rukia-nee menidurkanku di tempat tidur besar, tentu saja di kamar tamu, lalu mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

'Kami amat menyayangimu, Yachiru.'

Aku juga sayang, amat sayang pada Ichigo-nii dan Rukia-nee.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah pembantaian pada keluarga Isshida. Ya, seperti yang aku duga, keluarga mereka tewas dan tentu saja menjadi berita utama di setiap acara TV. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang menggonta ganti channel TV, tapi hampir semua seragam, berlomba menjadi acara terbaik, seolah memberi fakta baru. Padahal sejujurnya, berita yang mereka suguhkan sama saja.

"Yachiru," suara ibuku yang memanggil.

"Ya, bu?" jawabku.

"Matikan TV ya, terus kamu ke lantai atas," kata ibuku lagi.

Aku pun menurut, mematikan TV, lalu beranjak ke lantai atas dengan malas. Pastilah ibu akan melatihku, karena ia memintaku naik ke atas. Hari ini latihan apalagi? Aku melompati tangga terakhir dan sampai di atas, ayah dan ibuku sudah mengenakan pakaian mereka, pakaian yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk latihan maupun beraksi. Seperti apa? Ah, itu hanya pakaian berwarna hitam agar memudahkan kami beraksi pada malam hari.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan berlatih lagi, Yachiru," kata ibu.

"Ya, apalagi?"

"Membunuh, kamu harus mencoba belajar membunuh langsung dan tidak takut darah," jawab ayah dengan tatapannya yang menakutkan.

"Aku sudah boleh sampai tahap ini, ya?" tanyaku sambil meraih pisau di dekat meja.

"Ya, tentu saja," ibu tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikan pisau di tanganku, pisau itu berkilat, pastilah ia amat sangat tajam. Aku hanya memperhatikannya, membayangkan bagaimana pisau ini dapat merobek tenggorokan seseorang, atau menembus jantungnya, atau mungkin menusuk perutnya hingga kehabisan darah.

'Bunuh. Bunuh mereka'

Ahh, ternyata meskipun berlatih, nanti malam mereka ada tugas untuk membunuh juga. Aku mulai mengayunkan pisau itu menuju ke boneka percobaan yang berada di sudut ruangan, tepat mengenai dadanya.

"Yachiru semakin hebat, ya?" puji ibu.

"Hn, seperti ayahnya!" ayah menepuk dadanya.

"Ngga dong, kayak ibu."

Ibu membelai rambutku lembut, tapi aku seolah tak membutuhkannya saat ini. Entah ada firasat apa, tapi ini buruk, jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Aku benar-bebar takut.

'Bunuh keluarganya! Ku-ro-sa-ki.'

Hah? Ku-Ku-Kurosaki? Itu kan nama belakang dari Ichigo-nii dan Rukia-nee. Tapi, nama Kurosaki itu kan banyak sekali. Ayah menyergapku dari belakang, mencekik leherku pelan, namun itu menyakitkan. Aku memegang tangannya, lalu sedapat mungkin melompat dan menendang perutnya, membuat ayahku terhuyung ke belakang.

'Bunuh. Bunuh Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kurosaki.'

Mereka itu orang baik! Siapa yang tega menyuruh orang tuaku untuk membunuh mereka? Tuhan... Lututku amat lemas, aku pun terhuyung ke belakang hingga jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki ibuku, seolah kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kalau kalian bunuh mereka, kalian harus membunuhku juga," ucapku, dan aku yakin, mataku sudah berubah menakutkan, mata pembunuh yang ku warisi dari orang tuaku.

"Yachi, kami kan harus kerja profesional, sayang," ibuku membantuku berdiri.

"Profesional? Tapi bukan mereka! Bukan Ichi-nii! Bukan Ruki-nee!" aku menangis, hal yang sudah lama tidak aku lakukan.

"Hari ini kau di rumah saja," bentak ayahku keras.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ku mohon ayah, jangan bunuh mereka. Ku mohon..." aku berlutut, memegang kaki ayahku, memohon agar ia tak membunuh keluarga Kurosaki.

"Jangan cengeng, Yachiru!" bentak ayah lagi.

"Nggak! Jangan bunuh mereka!"

Percuma. Aku yakin ini percuma. Sejak dulu seperti ini, aku boleh meminta apapun yang aku mau, tetapi tidak untuk menghentikan percobaan pembunuhan mereka. Tapi ku mohon, jangan mereka, jangan Ichigo-nii dan Rukia-nee.

'Bunuh Rukia, tusuk tepat di jantungnya.'

Tidak! Jangan ibu! Ku mohon! Hatiku terus-terusan memohon, tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apapun, kan? Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu menghapus air mataku, matahari sudah akan terbenam karena langit berwarna keemasan. Tapi bukannya menenangkan, hal itu malah membuat aku cemas. Malam akan segera datang, dan saat itu mereka akan memulai aksinya. Oh Tuhan, satu hari saja, ku mohon, satu hari, jangan datangkan malam.

"Aku akan melindungi mereka," gumamku, lalu berlari, aku ingin ke rumah Ichigo-nii dan Rukia-nee.

"Yachiru!" panggil ibuku.

"Sudah, biarkan saja!" suara ayahku.

Tentu saja, mereka takkan perduli padaku, aku anak yang tak mereka inginkan. Aku harus menolong Ichigo-nii dan Rukia-nee. Harus! Jangan sampai mereka berdua mati di tangan orang tuaku. Aku berlari lagi, kali ini membuatku terjatuh di jalan dan lutut kiriku luka.

Perih. Luka ini perih. Tapi aku tak boleh lemah. Aku bangkit berdiri lagi, lalu berlari sampai tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Aku memencet bel, lalu menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu sambil duduk di depan pintu rumah berwarna putih itu, lalu memegang lututku yang sekarang berdarah.

Cklek.

Rukia-nee yang membukakan pintu. Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya yang begitu teduh, aku malah jadi menangis. Aku takut. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Rukia-nee berlutut di dekatku, lalu memelukku erat.

"Yac-chan jatuh, ya? Sakit?" tanyanya, membuat hatiku perih.

"Sa...kit..." jawabku lirih, air mataku tak berhenti mengalir.

"Siapa, sayang?" suara Ichigo-nii, ia masih memakai kemeja, sepertinya baru pulang kerja.

"Yac-chan sepertinya habis terjatuh," jawab Rukia-nee sambil mengangkatku ke dalam gendongannya.

Hangat. Selalu hangat. Aku tak pernah menemukan tatapan dingin apalagi tatapan marah dari Rukia-nee atau pun Ichigo-nii. Ichigo-nii tampak cemas, lalu berlari tergesa-gesa sambil membawa kompres dan kotak P3K. Sementara Rukia-nee mendudukkanku di atas sofa.

'Aku cemas Yachiru sayang, walau luka kecil, kau menangis.'

Ichigo-nii? Kau mencemaskanku? Harusnya kau yang mencemaskan dirimu sendiri. Kau akan dibunuh! Aku meringis pelan saat Ichigo-nii mengobati lukaku.

"Sakit, ya? Maaf ya, Pinky," Ichigo-nii meniup-niup lukaku.

"La...ri..." ucapku lirih.

"Lari?" Rukia-nee tampak bingung.

"Lari. Ku mohon, kalian harus lari."

"Apa maksudmu, Pinky?" tanya Ichigo-nii, alisnya bertaut.

"Kalian akan dibunuh."

"Yachiru?" violet Rukia-nee membulat sempurna, begitupun hazel Ichigo-nii.

"Aku tak berbohong. Aku..." tangisku pecah lagi, ku tatap jam di dinding, setengah tujuh, masih banyak waktu.

"Shhht, seandainya ada yang membunuh kami, kenapa?" tanya Rukia-nee.

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawabku lirih dan jujur, karena memang aku tidak tahu.

"Yap! Selesai!" Ichigo-nii selesai menempelkan plester di lututku.

"Makasih, sayang," kata Rukia-nee, lalu memelukku, "Kami takkan lari, Yac-chan. Kalau memang kami akan dibunuh, percuma kami lari, kan?"

Benar. Kau benar Rukia-nee. Ayah dan ibuku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, ke mana pun kau lari, mereka akan mengejarmu, bahkan mungkin sampai ke ujung dunia. Ichigo-nii masuk ke dalam ruang keluarganya, entah sedang apa, aku tak dapat melihatnya.

"Ru-Rukia-nee..."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi Rukia-nee dan Ichi-nii."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Yac-chab," Rukia-nee mengacak rambutku, lalu ia menatapku cemas.

Jam tujuh, matahari sudah benar-benar pergi, hari begitu gelap. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, Rukia-nee memelukku lagi, mencoba menenangkanku. Kompleks perumahan ini sepi, pastilah ayahku akan memulai aksinya lebih awal. Jam berapa? Jam delapan? Sembilan? Atau tengah malam? Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran mereka tadi, aku tak bisa konsentrasi.

Sial! Kenapa tadi aku tidak kepikiran untuk membaca pikiran mereka dan tahu kapan mereka akan membunuh keluarga Kurosaki? Sial! Sial! Sial! Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesali tadi aku tak membaca pikiran ayah dan ibuku.

Cklek.

Suara itu, suara pintu. Ichigo-nii kembali ke ruang tamu, tampak ketakutan, aku tahu dari keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelupuk dahinya. Perasaan ini. Ketakutan. Kenapa? Apakah benar itu ayahku atau ibuku. Ku lihat jam lagi, jam tujuh lewat lima menit.

'Siapa itu? Apa benar kami akan dibunuh?'

Tangan Rukia-nee gemetar ketakutan, namun ia masih bisa tersenyum sambil memelukku. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi membaca pikiran, aku terlalu ketakutan, namun samar-samar aku tahu kalau ada ayahku yang mendekat. Ichigo-nii bersiap di tempatnya, mencoba melindungi istrinya, dan...

'Aku harus melindungi Rukia dan Yachiru.'

Aku? Ia melindungiku? Ichigo-nii, aku tak perlu dilindungi, ku mohon, lindungilah dirimu sendiri. Kini, keberanianku muncul, meski kakiku masih terasa perih, aku berdiri di dekat Ichigo-nii, sementara Rukia-nee masih ketakutan di atas sofa.

"Konbanwa," suara itu, suara berat ayahku.

Ya, ayahku muncul, tanpa topeng, ia tak pernah menggunakan topeng saat membunuh. Aku langsung memegang kakinya, tinggiku hanya setara dengan kakinya. Ayah hanya mengangkatku, lalu, aku yakin ia melemparku, melemparku hingga aku merasa kepalaku terbentur tembok.

'Anak pengganggu!'

Cih! Pandanganku kabur, namun samar-samar pikiran ayah dapat ku baca. Rukia-nee mendekatiku, memelukku, walau tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Yac-chan! Yac-chan!" panggilnya.

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja, kak, larilah!" pintaku lagi.

"Nggak."

"Rukia-nee, kumohon..."

"Kau bisa terbunuh."

"Nyawamu lebih penting."

Darah. Merah. Ini darah segar. ICHIGO-NII! Darah segar keluar dari perutnya, ia menghampiriku dan Rukia-nee, jalannya sudah terhuyung dan sempoyongan. Rukia-nee pun menangis tanpa suara, ketakutan.

"Jangan takut," ucapnya lirih.

"Ichigo, sayang..." Rukia-nee memeluk suaminya.

"Rukia, aishiteru. Aishiteru."

"Ichigo, kumohon, bertahanlah..."

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru, Rukia," entahlah, apa tak ada kata lain yang bisa Ichigo-nii ucapkan selain itu.

'Harus ku bunuh.'

Ibu! Jangan! Ibu mendekat, membawa sebilah pisau yang tajam dan berkilat, perlahan berjongkok lalu tersenyum pada Ichigo-nii. Namun senyum itu seperti seringai yang dapat membuat orang panas dingin melihatnya.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Jangan bunuh Ichigo!"

"Rukia... Lari..." Ichigo-nii sekarat, darah terus mengalir dari perutnya.

"Lari? Menyuruh istrimu lari ya? Hnn, padahal kau sendiri sekarat. Menyenangkan," ibu tersenyum lagi, lalu menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di jantung Ichigo-nii.

"ICHIGO!" jerit Rukia-nee, lalu memeluk suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Ichigo-nii sudah mati, ibu tahu kalau tadi ia menusuk korbannya, tepat di jantungnya. Ia sama sekali tak perduli melihat aku yang begitu ketakutan hingga meringkuk di dekat tembok. Berikutnya, Rukia-nee, ibu tampak belum puas, sementara aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melindunginya.

"Yachiru, minggir."

"Tidak mau!"

"Yachiru!"

Rukia-nee mendorongku pelan, aku hanya terjatuh di dekatnya, ibuku pun tersenyum menyeringai lagi, lalu mengarahkan pisau itu ke Rukia-nee, lagi-lagi ke jantung. Sempat.

Jleb.

Pisau tajam itu tepat mengenaiku, mengenai jantungku. Sakit, namun aku lega karena Rukia-nee tidak apa-apa. Aku dapat mendengar suara Rukia-nee yang menjerit memanggil namaku.

"Jangan bergerak..." suara siapa itu? Aku tak lagi tahu. Aku sudah kehilangan kesadaranku. Apakah aku sudah mati?

* * *

Putih. Lalu oranye. Hm? Ichigo-nii? Aku dimana? Apakah aku sudah mati? Tempat ini, pemakaman.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, Pinky?"

"Hmm? Ichi-nii?"

"Kita sudah mati. Hahaha..." ia tertawa lebar, namun aku tahu, hazelnya menunjukkan kepedihan yang amat dalam.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi seorang shinigami akan menjemput kita, Pinky. Aku... sebenarnya belum mau pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Rukia sedang mengandung anak kami."

Aku menunduk. Jujur, meski aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti apapun, aku pun punya rasa bersalah. Ichigo-nii meninggal karena kedua orang tuaku. Kini Rukia-nee sendirian, membesarkan anaknya dan Ichigo-nii. Namun, ada tangan besar yang mengacak rambutku dengan kasar. Tangan Ichigo-nii.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu, kau akan membuatku marah loh!" katanya.

"Aku..."

"Hei, lihat, Rukia memberikan sebuket bunga di makammu."

Ichigo-nii menunjuk satu makam, aku pun menoleh melihatnya. Rukia-nee selamat tanpa ada sedikitpun luka di tubuhnya. Ia tampak lega meletakkan sebuket bunga di makamku, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan berkata 'maaf'. Tapi sepertinya benar-benar terlambat.

Siiing.

Cahaya putih keluar dari sebuah pintu. Terang sekali. Dari pintu itu keluar seseorang, berpakaian hakama hitam? Shinigamikah itu? Ia tersenyum manis pada kami. Seorang perempuan, rambutnya pirang panjang, dan ia memakai kalung bulat, maaf saja, tapi dadanya cukup besar.

"Sudah waktunya kalian pergi. Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya shinigami itu.

"Pesan ya? Tak ada, aku hanya ingin Rukia bahagia bersama anak kami."

"Dan kau, anak kecil?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ayah dan ibuku," pintaku.

"Ayah ibumu? Tenanglah, mereka mungkin akan segera menyusulmu, tapi ke neraka."

"Neraka?"

"Mereka pastilah dihukum mati."

"Maaf, Pinky, tapi sebelum mereka sempat masuk ke rumahku, aku menelpon polisi."

"Begitu, ya? Ya sudahlah..." ucapku lesu.

"Jadi, kita pergi?" tanya shinigami itu lagi.

Aku dan Ichigo-nii mengangguk, lalu shinigami itu pun membimbing kami menuju ke dunia lain. Aku telah pergi sekarang. Namaku Yachiru Kusajishi, lima tahun, ayah dan ibuku seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi, sampai akhir hidupku, aku belum pernah sekalipun menggunakan tangan kecilku untuk membunuh.

* * *

Yah, fic gaje lagi yang memenuhi fandom Bleach. Mau tahu ngga Cha dapet inspirasi dari mana? Cha dapet inspirasi waktu lagi ngedengerin bapak Cha cerita tentang pembunuhan. Serem ya? Ahh, ngga juga, bapak Cha polisi sih, jadi udah biasa nyeritain begituan. Hehehehe..

P.S. Kalo ada typo, tolong kasih tahu Cha, ya! :)

Jadi, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
